Que serais je sans toi
by Alienor-fantastic
Summary: Une Song Fix sur la relation KratosxAnna, inspirée d'un poème de Louis Aragon et ensuite reprise par le chanteur Jean Ferrat. C'est un peu une histoire à l'eau de rose mais j'espère que vous allez bien aimer. Plus de précisions: ici. Pas de truc classé X


(Song fic)

**Disclaimers :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je les aime autant l'un que l'autre. Ils vont si bien ensemble ! Quant au poème, lui non plus n'est pas à moi, car je ne compte pas usurper la place d'un poète aussi talentueux qu'un certain Aragon... En serais-je capable!

**Personnages : **Kratos (joue aussi le rôle du narrateur) et Anna. Mon couple préféré du jeu !

**Résumé : **Kratos sait qu'il n'a plus d'autre choix. Son amour pour Anna grandit encore et encore et c'est lors d'une soirée, alors qu'ils devaient accompagner une troupe de pèlerins, sur la plage qu'il décide de se lancer, bien malgré lui…

**Mon but :** pouvoir faire ressentir l'amour de deux protagonistes lorsqu'ils se découvrent. Si j'ai écrit cela, c'est parce que ce poème, car c'en est un, inspiré de Louis Aragon et repris en chanson par Jean Ferrat, va si bien avec les sentiments de Kratos, lui qui n'était pas censé se découvrir lui-même. J'ai adoré écrire ça, et j'espère que vous adorerez lire cet humble One-Shot Song fic. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, pleine d'extase et entrecoupée de vers du poème de ce célèbre poète.

**Thème : **Amour, ou mieux, passion.

_____________________________________

_**Que serais-je sans toi**_

_Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre,_

_Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant,_

_Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre,_

_Que serais-je sans toi que balbutiement…_

Des pas sur le sable. La mer qui s'extasie. Et cette jeune femme, qui accourt vers un point précis…

« Kratos ! » crie t-elle, en agitant la main.

Je me retourne, moi qui étais perdu dans la vision de ce soleil brûlant qui disparaissait en laissant derrière lui une traînée poudreuse dans le ciel. Presque traîtresse.

« Kratos, viens, les pèlerins ne vont pas nous attendre éternellement.

-J'arrive, » fais-je, simplement.

Elle me fixe de son regard noisette, dans lequel j'essaie tant de ne pas me noyer, et une fois de plus j'évite son regard, et observe les eaux tumultueuses. Après un silence, elle me dit finalement :

« J'y vais. Ne nous fais pas patienter inutilement. »

Et sur ce, elle se retourne. Je remarque alors qu'elle est toujours en robe courte, ce qui la change tellement. Ses jambes blanches sont ainsi offertes à la caresse du vent. Ses cheveux lisses, sont légèrement domptés par ce même vent. Et son bras nu, si proche, que je pourrais le saisir…

Ma main agrippe soudain le poignet de la jeune femme. Et je murmure, presque malgré moi :

« Attends… Anna… »

_J'ai tout appris de toi sur les choses humaines,_

_Et j'ai vu désormais le monde à ta façon,_

_J'ai tout appris de toi comme on boit aux fontaines,_

_Comme on lit dans le ciel les étoiles lointaines,_

_Comme au passant qui chante on reprend sa chanson,_

_J'ai tout appris de toi jusqu'au sens du frisson…_

Elle se retourne, étonnée, et me fixe.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Ma main tient toujours son bras, et je ne veux pas le lâcher.

A ce moment, moi qui étais toujours à court de mots, je sais ce qu'il faut que je dise.

« Dis moi, Anna… As-tu déjà envisagé… de partir ? »

Je l'appelle si familièrement par son nom… Cela sonne un peu comme une mélodie, à mes oreilles…

Elle me regarde avec dans son air un mélange d'incompréhension et de tristesse… Et je regrette presque mes paroles…

« Que veux-tu dire ? me demande t-elle, à nouveau.

-Je veux dire, dis-je, franc comme tout, imagines-tu pouvoir refaire ta vie, arrêter cette existence de nomade ? T'installer définitivement dans une ville ? »

Son regard, toujours aussi pénétrant, glisse sur moi, s'agrandit, et se plisse. Un rire clair et enfantin jaillit de sa bouche et me caresse les oreilles.

« Tu as peur… que je parte ? » m'attendais-je à l'entendre dire.

Au fond, c'est vrai. C'est cela que je crains qu'elle comprenne.

Mais elle ne dit pas cela. Elle s'exclame au contraire :

« Voyons ! J'aime trop cette vie pour en commencer une autre ! Je ne ferais jamais cela ! »

Puis son regard redevient sérieux, et elle parut ailleurs un instant.

« Jamais… je ne voudrais te quitter. Je n'ose plus imaginer une vie sans toi, même après la mort. Avec toi, je suis en sécurité. Et je préfère vivre l'instant présent sans me soucier du futur. Tu comprends ? »

Cette déclaration me perce le cœur, mais je me sens heureux. Heureux comme jamais je ne l'ai été.

« Je vois… » fais-je, simplement.

_Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre,_

_Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant, _

_Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre,_

_Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement…_

« C'est tout ? » me demande t-elle.

Elle m'a l'air si étrange, d'un coup… Son bras est tendu au contact du mien. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de me voir me comporter ainsi. C'est normal, je ne me conduis jamais ainsi, à l'accoutumée…

Je resserre ma prise et elle se tend encore plus. Ca me fait un peu mal de la voir réagir ainsi, mais à sa place je serais sûrement aussi comme cela…

« Non, désapprouvai-je, j'ai autre chose à te dire… »

_J'ai tout appris de toi pour ce qui me concerne,_

_Qu'il fait jour à midi qu'un ciel peut-être bleu,_

_Que le bonheur n'est pas un quinquet de taverne,_

_Tu m'as pris par la main dans cet enfer moderne,_

_Où l'homme ne sait plus ce que c'est qu'être deux,_

_Tu m'as pris par la main comme un amant heureux…_

Elle pose un doigt froid sur mes lèvres sèches et dégage son bras de mon emprise. Et elle me dit, d'un ton doux, mais peut-être trompeur :

« Tais-toi. Garde ces mots pour une prochaine fois. Et attends que la mort vienne prendre mon âme égarée. Et alors seulement tu pourras me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur… »

Nous restons silencieux, méditatifs. J'ai lâché sa main mais elle ne semble plus prête à partir comme elle en avait l'intention. Et alors seulement j'ose dire :

« Mais ce ne sont pas des mots, ce que je m'apprête à te dire… »

Elle m'observe de nouveau, et penche la tête sur le côté, manière qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas la signification de certaines choses.

Suis-je sûr de ce que je fais ? La réponse est « oui ».

Brusquement, je la prends cette fois par les deux bras et soutiens son regard. Et je lui dis :

« Ferme les yeux. Tu vas me noyer sinon. »

_Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre,_

_Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant,_

_Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre,_

_Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement…_

Elle me fixe. Je la fixe. Et mon regard, qui semble avoir retrouvé son autorité naturelle, la force à obéir. Elle ferme les yeux, et je soupire, soit de soulagement, soit d'aise. Je ne sais pas.

Ai-je fait le bon choix ? La réponse est « oui ».

Suis-je en train de faire une erreur ? La réponse est bien entendu « non ».

Alors je me penche. Je resserre ma prise, je me rapproche un peu. Là, c'est parfait. Mon visage frôle le sien, frémissant non à cause du vent qui forcissait, mais d'autre chose qu'elle pressentait.

Mes lèvres tremblent, m'ordonnent d'arrêter immédiatement, mais je ne les écoute pas. A quoi bon ? Je ne dois pas reculer, de toute évidence…

Mon visage se rapproche du sien, je retiens mon souffle. Nos nez se touchent, puis nos lèvres… Et c'est à ce moment-là que je la prends définitivement dans mes bras. Et notre étreinte durera le temps d'un baiser. Et elle se laisse aller, elle aussi. Elle entoure mes épaules de ses bras. Et cet instant est le plus fort de ceux que nous vivrons par la suite.

_Qui parle de bonheur a souvent les yeux tristes, _

_N'est-ce pas un sanglot de la déconvenue,_

_Une corde brisée aux doigts du guitariste,_

_Et pourtant je vous dis que le bonheur existe,_

_Ailleurs que dans le rêve ailleurs que dans les nues,_

_Terre terre voici ses rades inconnues…_

Oui, le bonheur existe. Et à ce moment-là j'en ai eu la preuve.

Lentement, nous arrêtons de nous embrasser, de nous enlacer. Nous nous séparons comme un cœur en deux moitiés. Elle me regarde de nouveau, et cette fois différemment. Au lieu de me noyer, je nage dans son regard. Nous nous comprenons enfin, malgré tous nos maux. Et elle sourit. J'essaie de sourire à mon tour. Mais j'ai perdu l'habitude depuis si longtemps que tout ce que je parviens à faire c'est une grimace. Et cela la fait rire.

Elle me prend par la main, et je sens quelque chose en elle qui a changé. Elle m'a l'air plus heureuse, d'un coup, comme moi je le suis encore.

« Viens, ils nous attendent, » disons-nous, en même temps. Et encore une fois nous éclatons de rire.

Tandis que nous courons sur le sable, je souris. Et cette fois d'un vrai sourire.

Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix.

_Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre,_

_Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant,_

_Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre,_

_Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement…_

_**FIN**_

**Poème****: **Louis Aragon.

**Chanson : **Jean Ferrat.

_________________________________

Vous avez trouvé comment ? J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ça, moi. Et en me relisant, je me sens un peu émue, même si certaines choses peuvent ne pas paraître claires.

Est-ce moi qui ai écrit cela ? Ou mon autre moi, caché ?

Drôle de question, n'est-ce pas ?

Laissez des rewiews, même si rien ne vous y oblige !


End file.
